


I Trained an AI to Write Ateez Fics

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: I trained a neural network to write Ateez fics using my previously published ones as the dataset. The results are hilarious.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	I Trained an AI to Write Ateez Fics

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank @slutsangs for giving me the idea to begin with. his tweet about how badly a grammar app failed him, with hilarious results, made the lightbulb go off
> 
> all of these were the returned samples as the AI was being trained. i found these funnier than the actual end results, and so here they are, and they're separated by the iterations as the samples were returned to me. the first one i omitted, it wasn't very funny or interesting.

1.Show me the Porn:

While he was cleaning with his laptop, Yunho sat on a corner table, watching TV and playing games from his monitor. He pulled out his phone. The message read, "Weirdo's free".

"If you want more, you can pay another Redditor. The Redditor that purchased the TV and games had already eaten his meal."

A lot of people were watching as Yunho pulled his shirt off and set it down on either side of the table. If Jongho could manage to watch the other two eating, he could barely get a hold of himself to bring something out of his mouth.

“Show me the porn.”

He kept the monitor on while eating his food and Jongho watched. He wasn't even able to keep his phone out while he kept the television on and watched his phone while his laptop was on.

“I’ve been waiting for work.”

He thought he was on his phone when he heard the click of buttons. He kept his eyes fixed on the screen while looking for the porn. The porn was so thick it caught his eye, but he wasn’t close enough to recognize the scrolling message as being from Jongho.

The notification read, "Selected."

"Yunho, it’s you."

"We need to talk," Jongho said as he pulled his shorts off. He tried not to focus, but the thing only made him squirm when he felt a finger on the back of his thigh.

The click of a button meant he caught the message and it popped into his head, prompting a groan of his hips. He kept his eyes on his phone, waiting for anything when he heard the click of the screen on the other side of the living room. "We have to talk.”

Yunho turned onto his bed, getting ready to leave for work immediately. He was a little tired of waiting until next day when he could finally get his legs feeling well again. Jongho had a big book to load immediately where he picked up the rules that made the dorm so magical, rules that even the most desperate of librarians hadn’t been able to keep up with all week.

-

After he awoke, Jongho would wake at the door to his room to find him naked in bed with a half naked girl sitting on top of him. As soon as he entered, one of the boys would raise a brow and say, "Jongho, how horny are you?"

“Hyung,” he interrupted. “Are you going to tell me you saw it?"

“Mingi, I'm pretty horny on camera today."

With the cameras now focused on Mingi, Jongho didn't think what he was thinking at all. "I’m good," he said softly before shutting the door behind him.

It felt like forever to him. He didn’t know how long he would have to wait before his orgasm was just loud enough to be heard in the hallway.

Jongho was hard enough he hadn’t gone to sleep with his legs tight together he thought, trying to keep it all together from cumming in him was going to be difficult despite the mental struggle. He kept the phone on when he came, watching everything happen around him.

It wasn’t until the video started that he knew it was his fault. As soon as he got his pants off he laid his head on his pillow and thought about how Jongho’s body would punish him if he tried to touch him even once. It made him feel so bad when he thought about the humiliation of being touched, and how he wanted to piss it off and cum for the third time in as many days.

Instead, it didn’t seem like he could keep quiet. He pulled his phone out and launched it for his camera until he hit shutter. With two naked women on his screen, it was a stunning sight.

The camera zoomed in on the bouncing of the feet, where Mingi’s legs pulled apart a bit as she bent over him further on his side.

It felt like forever to him, so he was thankful his cock was still in his mouth. Every bit of it was a source of pleasure, a means of assuring he was doing well, that they weren’t just in the kitchen anymore and this was Hongjoong’s fault. He wanted to cum for the third time in a matter of days, but it was like a bullet had just gone wrong, the feeling of semen oozing out from him being jacked completely through his mouth.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

2\. And Cheung

"Do you have any ideas for us?" Hongjoong leaned onto him again, then reached up and cupped his cheekbone.

This time it was more of a question of 'how?'

Hongjoong nodded. Maybe he'd just be quiet about it. "Alright. How are we going to get him out of here?"

"That's one option," Yunho reassured him, and though it was more of a plea than a direct challenge, both turned to the opposite direction and leaned on each other, looking at the ceiling from three angles.

"That's also a good question." Then came the most daunting question of all: "How do we make it work?"

"Do you wanna ask?”

"Of course.”

"Are you sure about that?" Yunho's voice was heavy and gravelly.

"I don't think so." His brows shot up. “Okay.”

The answer was definitely no. Only a fifth of the way through the third movie. It was also one half of the final movie. The last half of the fifth was delayed and cut in order to accommodate.

And that was how they had their night. On the couch, Mingi, Yeosang, Mingi, Yunho, Mingi and Cheung made up a game. Where and when they would face off. When that would happen, their victory would count toward a win in the round robin.

Every winner and every defeat would result in a loss for the fifth player. So, Mingi, Yeosang and Yunho played as best as they could.

It was Mingi, though his posture was slanted so that he was more upright to win Hongjoong's trust. He had an open hand, Mingi's forearm pressed to his stomach.

He felt like he'd been pulled right out of some cosmic wormhole, the hand gripping his stomach, but the hands snapped open and his heart beat fast. He had enough time for himself.

His stomach felt tight, but he could feel the tightness on his stomach. The hand on his stomach moved around to ease the rest of his stomach.

"Thanks, hyung." The small smile he had was affectionate, Mingi just the gentlest, and he smiled back too.

Yunho couldn't wait to make it to the next round, when Hongjoong returned in the fifth, and as soon as he was in the good graces of all the three, he nodded back, taking Hongjoong in his own hands and guiding the hand over the stomach, pulling him tight to his stomach and pushing right over.

Only then did he get a look at Yunho and Mingi's heads, and all they could see was the weight on their heads. They were definitely trying to look casual on the ground, and Yunho certainly wasn't different.

He was too tired today to remember to breathe, but he nodded, and they went to sleep.

“We’re ready, right Mingi?”

“Yeah,” Mingi sounded quiet with everything quiet, but nodded when no one was looking.

So they’d played the first four rounds. It meant everything was about to go to hell.

"It's fine to be tired." One of Yunho’s hands hit the ground. “We never even got to know each other like this. I'm so sorry.”

“You always play games like that.”

With Mingi's apology, Yunho stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry. I was just playing League of Legends."

"It's a skill."

"Your game is better than League."

"It's just, like, a skill."

He looked at Yeosang, whose brow raised again. “You're a genius, Mingi.”

"But you know what? I'm not interested."

That was the most recent development, and it was just that time when Yunho had his hand on Yeosang’s thigh and squeezed lightly. “Don't tell me you never see each other like this.”

"I'm not even getting into that. You're still roommates."

Even as irritated, Yunho gave a small nod. “Look, if there's no big-league opportunity.”

What Yunho wasn’t looking forward to was what the other would say after a moment's thought, but Yunho was glad he was able to spare Mingi's life.

He let up when Mingi turned off the TV and went back to sleep, having gotten

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

3\. Let's see if we can find a better pair of shower pants

Mingi had always been a bit hard on him, but he'd never seen a more demanding Yunho.

Both Mingi and Yunho made brief visits each morning to wash their hands. Yunho would pat Yunho on the shoulder, as though he were a saint and hold their heads in place.

After breakfast, Yunho would pull out his own hands from his pants and clean the room. He swore he'd never make the same mistake again.

Yunho made a point of reminding himself to keep his food small. He tossed the microwave away and brought it in just in case. He made a few small talk records to keep for later.

They had a quick shower as the commended leader, though Yunho often knocked back coffee in the shower and drank it into his glass before going out to shower to wash his hands.

Mingi wasn't far behind. "Hey." Mingi was quiet for a moment before looking up, though. "What'd I do?"

Yunho shook his head in dismissibility, though. "You know, when I first got here, I beat you to the bottom of the company." He got a look at his face for a moment afterward, grimacing in his seat.

Mingi nodded. "Now you just have to get used to it. You get to keep the food."

"Yeah, I knew I had it."

The food had been a hot day for Hongjoong’s showers. The other members all swelled to an abundance when the sun set over the village. Considering the dorm was usually closed, they all swelled to frenzy when the breeze warmed their beds. All the better. When the breeze finally let up, the trio’s group went for a swim after removing their shirts. Hongjoong and Yunho got into a bit of a hiccup, the men finding it easier to sneak up on them as they found it easier to hide their frazzled looks.

When they got to the water's edge, Yunho and Mingi turned to each other before setting the water turned to. “And I'm Hongjoong’s shower clothes. You like the ones I made?”

"That's a good question," Mingi said, giving the other a knowing, “yes’ before slipping them back on. “Let's see how much we can get away with in there.”

Hongjoong and Yunho exchanged a knowing look, and Hongjoong’s and Yunho’s shoulders went cocked in greeting.

"Let's see if we can find a better pair of shower pants," Yunho urged, bringing both to the foot of the bed. They rolled their shirts up into makeshift seats until they found a suitable pair.

The crew pulled their gear aside to help them find the match. They pulled off their own pants, though a little less dry. They sat up quickly to take up the discarded clothes, though not before offering a smile to show he wasn’t done talking.

In their respective victory poses, the next member went back to their own phones to browse their loose ends while waiting for the next to arrive. When it did, Yunho followed suit, wiping his face with his palms. “I want my favorite pair of pants to come off today.”

That got them thinking, maybe Hongjoong’s inherent modesty was more suited to wearing what he could of his.

He got in line, the wait was long and the fingers were shaky. He waited outside in the hot spring, pulling his own briefs to a bun while waiting for his partner to arrive. It was an awfully close call, however, as they were led to the hanger of the negotiation.

His fingers were tied tight, exposing just the curve of the curve of his cock. They wished they had foreheads, because they were too sore to wait around for their master. He looked to Mingi, smiling weakly as he guided one of his fingers inside her.

The finger job worked pretty well, quick and panned throughout their session. They felt just a hair better adjusted to not only being guided, but lubed up to begin with.

"Hyung?" The other finally called out, a reassuring, "Hyung?"

"Oh my God. Thank God."

The three had become superhet parents after Yunho's parents separated in a single death. They were well on their way to forming a new one. Hongjoong was about the only member to have ever come over, joining the dorm's dance studio. Mingi was in her pajamas.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

4\. If Seonghwa were human

Jongho was in the middle of fixing his mouth on something when he turned suddenly. He had gone outside to shower, but grabbed a towel and soaked the piss out of himself before turning onto the living room floor, towel loosely tied. He started with the same towel on the couch, massaging himself between it and the armrest behind him, a few pulls of the way the way he wanted to before looking up at San and grabbing his. His stare cleared and he pulled back, closing his mouth properly once more.

Before Jongho fully realized San was his, he closed his mouth right up. He sank down, jaw-down. He breathed out, earned a few small jerks before he sank back down.

The nerve of San when he came so deep, so deep down did he know what he was doing. It felt so good to push his cock inside, but his eyes were watering up. Jongho only looked over, wondering how Wooyoung would feel about all that attention.

Wooyoung wasn't about to put any expectations on him, either. The look San gave him made him feel a little awkward, a little guilty, a little overwhelmed, but he came. He breathed in, the breaths taking place in earnest, just feet apart, no nerves or anything.

He wasn't done yet, not without reason. Even though he knew Wooyoung well enough to be certain that what he was doing was a good idea, he still took great pleasure in lapping himself between the sheets, looking San full and shining like a savior had been given a glass of water from a cup.

Wooyoung had cum when San first laid eyes on him. Wooyoung had wiggled himself a bit having cum into his mouth, hot and heavy, but he was aghast with how secluded and trusting he felt making San feel. He wished he could just have gone through with it, he felt dumbfounded.

San wasn't planning on going to the doctor. He hadn't even hesitated counting down from the hotel lobby until he felt himself start to sweat. He reached for the lube, going between his fingers and settling to both the finger after pouring some into his hand. He drained the lube down an empty hand, having settled it into his palm on the lube. Though, there was no need to worry about that right? The thing was such a free-range animal, going where he wanted to go without restriction.

He went back to bed that night with Wooyoung up. When he awoke, he was soaked, sweats sagged, but a hand rested on his lower back as he glanced over. Solely that of Hongjoong.

He wanted to cum to his face, he hollered in the facelessly exhausted, but completely prepared to go back to sleep in that state until another hand came up to his mouth.

-

Hongjoong had the greatest sense of humor in the world, telling layers of funny stories that added up to a coherent whole. Seonghwa even laughed when Hongjoong coughed up the first brick.

Day 3

He thought about going to the doctor. He thought about throwing him some money and just slapping a band-aid on his stomach, but his stomach felt so full he didn't want to go that far. He thought of ordering a coffee, going to the doctor for a scan or something. He thought of asking if Hongjoong really liked cock, but he just sighed and left it at that.

He thought of throwing money into his own savings account, and he really didn't want to go that far. He gave himself a pass in that regard, meaning Hongjoong wasn't entirely sure he wanted to spend any more of what he earned on electronics. He gave himself a pass in that regard too, so far.

He could afford to wait it out, considering there were still a host of things he could buy to get his hands on a growler and a shot of coffee. He thought about asking if Hongjoong really liked cock too, but he hadn't thought about it much after that.

Instead of commending himself, he got up to leave the room, grabbing a pair of binoculars and shooting straight down the hall, taking him all the way to the back door, where Hongjoong had closed in just seconds.

Seonghwa thought he knew him because the other shut the door quickly behind him. “It’s locked.” If that was the case, the operation was on.

If Seonghwa were human, he’d blame the commotion on adrenaline. But he wasn’t stupid enough to get up again.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

5\. the dorm like a pet microcosm

When Jongho was done trying to comprehend the entire thing, the cryptic messages tucked deep in his bones telling him everything they needed to know about each other's secret lives and their respective states of undress.

He needed to go back to sleep.

The door opened, and Jongho stood above it with the blanket pulled on him. "I'm going to need the bathroom for a moment."

"Yeah. Go somewhere with me." He took the opportunity to confide in the bald man, who introduced himself quickly by name recognition. "This isn't something I'm doing on a weekly basis. You know, between work and play, I usually go out and eat."

Jongho looked sober, but he cleared his throat to keep his voice even. "About the bathroom. Is everything?"

"About half-size jeans and nothing AC."

"Oh."

"You mean the space between the thighs?"

"Right next to it. And it's made of a certain material, like coffee, you know."

"I know. I'll make a show of changing rooms. You two have enough stuff in each. I'm letting you take your shifts here, where you just have to line up, I guess. I think that'll be easier than trying to figure out which one of you is which."

Jongho nodded, indicating the same space. The blanket rode up halfway over his head, hiding his face. "You two, y'know?"

There was a muffled hum. Jongho raised his brows, wondering why he should care. Kept still while they stared, learning to work together from among the other pairs of eyes. He remembered when he thought he knew more about sex than he did about games that he knew nothing about. He came in when he was supposed to be elsewhere, though not before hearing voices in his ear that made his heart race.

He didn't realize Mingi was crying when he heard the noise and saw the naked hand clutching Hongjoong. He ran a hand over his mouth, stopping the demure hand, but holding it up with a laugh, he admitted it just wasn't him.

“Hyung. You too.” His fingers came down, but in earnest. Jongho didn't hide his smile when he felt Mingi’s lips close around him. That was an indication of developing an erection, even if it had been slicked for real.

It was hard to contain a high five when he felt a hand on his back, guiding his legs with his hand. He felt Mingi's lips brush around him, guiding his ass through his hair.

He was hard, Mingi. Were his hands safe, he wouldn't feel so burdened. He raised his hips as if unsteady on the confidence that, if pressed, he’d be able to reach up to pull Hongjoong up.

His feet followed him, he went without milk and sat on the sofa with a shake of the head to keep warm. He felt every muscle tensed, allowing the two to breathe easier.

He wished they had a dorm map. “Mingi's that bad?”

“Yeah.”

Mingi leaned back against the edge of the bed, watching Jongho on television. When Jongho blinked, Mingi looked worried.

“Don’t freak me,” Jongho reminded. “I know exactly where you’re going to park. We can call it whatever you want.”

If anything, that was the most bashful Mingi to Jongho that night. Now that Jongho was mostly worn out from all the practice, he thought of ways to ease the feeling of being pushed around more, however brief.

He thought of the dorm like a pet microcosm, burdened by its owner and unable to move, like a temporary home. He thought of the dorm like a tourist attraction, with walk-ons and the usually cheerful staff making merry noises of thanks.

Mingi thought it was just a theory, but he thought of all the different things that it meant to him, about how he didn’t like it when people compliment him. About how he enjoyed being inside and having fun. About how it made him feel more special. About what it meant to him as a person. All speculation and speculation, and Mingi wasn’t swayed by any one thing. Even going so far as to suggest he’d be invited to try and sleep with him, there wasn’t any time to gloss over it completely.

He thought it was because he was so nervous that he stayed hidden so long.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

6\. CEO of Wooyoung

As San was lubing himself up, Wooyoung decided he'd cut his intake of it. San glanced down, then up again at Wooyoung who looked him dead in the eye.

"But how?" Wooyoung asked, curling hair around his fingers.

"With tips that go all the way right with it," San said. "If you can make it all the way through."

"Yeah, I know that." He flipped through the book, though only briefly. It was mostly history and magic, but he read a fair bit from the two most recent issues up. It was mostly speculation on what the two might have been like. He focused on the clothes they were in, and the way their faces twisted and shifted as they've gone.

He couldn’t stop himself. He knew he was close. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the book closed and everything was tucked away.

-

San went through a sizable selection during the week. They were pretty lax about ordering food together. Sometimes he had to take a trip to the nearest village to pick up half-eaten lunch, meaning it was harder to keep the pace on their last night together than it was on San's.

At nightfall, he did just that, finding Seonghwa was still asleep in his bed when he made his escape. Noticing a hand up on Hongjoong’s thigh, he smirked and pulled up the blanket. “Come on, sleep well.”

He pulled back the blanket when it was awoken, laying it on his lap to sleep in. He didn’t think he’d manage to make it past the crew while soaking up, but he turned onto his side and sat at the edge of the bed, cock out of reach that morning.

Mingi poked his head out of the back of the covers. “Hey, hyung.”

"Sorry," said half cracking up at him. "I forgot my wallet."

"It's in your memory hole."

"I have a new one in my storage."

Yunho scanned the room for the problem and met with none. He figured out how to make it harder on San and Hongjoong.

He took the wallet out of the guy’s reach, placing it into an easy access case. The lock was held upright and he tried to open it with a stretch of wooden pallets. He gave the other clerk the green light, but the clerk jerked him off, showing his card number.

"You forgot all your cash," said agitated. San raised his brows at the card. “Don’t worry, I know everything I need right now." He didn’t think he’d be able to pull it all out in one go, but then he remembered what he really wanted, which was a book.

He flipped through the various listings, scrolling through them over and over again until he came up with the perfect one. He flipped it once, once again testing the patience of the clerk, however this time San turned the book upside down and flipped through to the next owner.

"I need your key to the case.”

The transaction was already confirmed, San noted the up shot of San and Hongjoong scooting out of the back cover.

"Can I help?” San offered.

"Manager, I'm over-excited.” There it was, that Italic. He typed in and pushed the key. It took a while to load, but Seonghwa came through with the first few characters of the message before the line of fire started going red.

San rolled his neck. Hongjoong stopped blinking. He rubbed at his forehead with the towel that rested on his lap.

"You look." San's gaze swept up to his laptop, where Seonghwa was already curling up into a ball, reaching his lap around it to exert control. His eyes dipped behind the display for a blink. He shut the thing off and set it on the bathroom counter.

When San moved in to take his place, there was a collective gasp from all three. He looked down, Mingi's eyes narrowed and his cheek furrowed. "It's okay. You don't have to stay behind."

Everyone turned to the doorway. Mingi closed the distance, both hands on the front of his briefs to keep him in place as he unbuttoned his shirt. After the fact, he looked eager and a little embarrassed. “We’d be okay.”

Hongjoong was. He was more concerned with maintaining the standing he held as the CEO of Wooyoung than with preventing San’s arousal.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

7\. a barge the size of San Francisco.

He couldn’t be more careful with him. He dove between them, both at one point reaching for him to pull him off.

On second thought, Yeosang couldn’t help himself. Mingi lay prone, prone-legged in bed with his back to him, mouth gaping. He looked between Mingi and Yeosang as they talked, but Seonghwa couldn’t help himself.

He turned his head toward Yeosang. “What’s the matter?”

“Sorry. I’m too crazy.”

Seonghwa slowly scrolled up on Yeosang, stopping at nearly every page to catch what he could of what the beat of the music played. He came up with nearly forty minutes before the song stopped playing.

He turned his head, back to Mingi. “I know. What do you want,” he prompted, recognizing none of the words to begin with. Mingi furrowed his brows and pulled his pants down before putting both hands up over his crotch. He reached out, hand stopped with a hope of catching words that might have meant more than a "please."

The implication was clear. He didn’t want to miss this one.

Yunho couldn't keep pace with the rest of the walk. He made occasional stops at the weapons training ground, ordering enough food for two more days. He’d have to put it behind him.

Then the bullshit hit a new low. He was about to watch Mingi masturbate when the very last component of the barrier collapsed. Guided by the tendril, it pulled apart to start a new one and, finally, the molding took forever to perfect.

Not even a dozen tiny parts pulled at once was enough to push Mingi's pushrod through, chugging it along like a champ. He never knew the train of thought would last for so long. When it did, he was floored. He could not be happy.

It wasn’t even a competitive way to spend a day. Not with both of them, but overall, Yunho outclassed only one another in a one-on-one practice session.

Mingi was being guided and tied down by a robotic arm. Yunho was handling the carryon luggage. Yunho was waiting for him while the other carried on luggage was loaded onto a barge the size of San Francisco.

Yunho took aim and trained with his gun before pulling the trigger. Mingi's stare grew grave, but he turned to Yunho, narrowed and serious.

Neither looked over. Their gazes gage each other, but their gazes had all but reached the end. "I have an order to make sure everyone is on the same page."

"All you have to do is sit by me," Yunho ordered.

"All of you," Mingi replied, and before he could even add any, Yunho's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"That was really helpful."

Yunho sat at the end of the bed, shifting in his seat to his knees, waiting for the opportunity to set.

"Okay. What do we do?"

"Weird."

"We can do another few. There are multiple compartments."

"Alright. Alright."

Yunho turned left onto Grove, immediately parking his car. As he approached the front lot, two young men approached in the street. One of the men in the front stepped up and greeted Yunho, before throwing a football into the water and darting off as soon as he came under attack. The second gunman surfaced only after the second one interfered his trip to the conference center with a blown microphone.

Yunho started the machine, recording all the commutes and shops in the area as he broadcasted. The gunman left a trail of blood on the ground, many times over as police tape zoomed in on.

Yunho looked briefly at the three men before speaking, "Alright.”

The three looked divided. Some back-handed at the gun, maneuvering the trigger to pull the weapon. One of the rappers pointed the weapon at them. One arm was swung about 90 degrees, curving just above the hip-socket. Then the other arm was arm-mushed in a series of jerks and misses by the assailants, making it all the way down to the glute and pulling muscles to lower the trigger.

"One off my finger."

The rappers earned looks from the other two before looking at each other, earning a brief scowl of their own.

The gun stayed steady on its hip as it holstered it.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

8\. a few good oleanders

“Can I keep him?” This was especially difficult for San who had come to terms with the fact that he was almost certain he'd be caught if he tilted his head. Even as San was overwhelmed, Yunho didn't seem to be spared from its grip. “No, no. Please.” The smallest mistake was the most effective one, Mingi followed it up with multiple attempts before he missed. Roughing something in the sand, for instance, was enough for one, but it was barely enough to tip the camera toward Mingi's hole.

It seemed like every small interaction had its ups and downs. San still struggled with adhering to boundaries, maintaining that he was sorry for what he'd done, while avoiding direct, intimate contact with the way Mingi regarded him. The only time they've ever sat each other down in full, though, was during a cutscene in which Mingi reached over to touch San while they were both still conscious.

That was when it really clicked with Mingi. They could move around freely, apart for shared purposes. He could even box out the sand if he so much as wanted to.

Even if he didn't want to, though, San refused to play defense. He kept his hands in place, held Mingi's head while he continued to lightly brush his fingers on the back of his neck.

Whether by suggestion or directive, Mingi stayed the course and drank heavily. Despite the obvious physical altercation, Yunho didn’t kick or stretch. Even when Yunho's eyes began to stray, he didn’t push too hard.

He earned the nod for deliberately rough, underhanded ways, every which direction without fail. To San, he was the roughest around Hongjoong, a courtesy that he looked to the steady approach of a few bad ops.

He reminded Mingi to keep his eyes on the mirror. He reminded him to keep his lips glossed, that sort of wary attention that was Winston once more. That, and the occasional, questionable slap laid out for him with a thin cut or a smile in a simple, "You're a baby."

That seemed to translate into a few good oleanders along the lines of, "You can take your shower in the dorm."

Maybe it was just a feeling of relief that night, but a twinge of GH’s most potent and helpful analgesic ever, coupled with the occasional, fleeting moment of arousal that sent him shuddered from the overdoses of pure adrenaline and poked Mingi in the groin repeatedly. The conscious awareness just knew up front, where he was edging along, not quite daring to make eye contact.

He was fully prepared to endure at least a few short minutes, like the ride or the bath, but he was also awfully anxious about getting himself shot. For that matter, he was awfully anxious about getting himself shot.

“Come on,” Yunho warned before stepping out to the hallway. He slid himself undressed and scoped the time on a text he mused over before leaving.

He staved madame Mingi in his room as he approached. “Come sit on the bed with me. I’ll take care of this for you, you know.”

Mingi nodded, peeking into Yunho's laptop with a single glance. A call came into his web browser that started, “I saw something in the news.”

Yunho set the tab to news.news, scrolling back often to watch the latest videos. He turned his head slowly to make his video glance familiar. “This happened because some crazy fool on the internet decided to prank him with some cute videos of him playing games. He on the other hand did some good for a video he just shared and he's really excited to see what he can find out about it."

Mingi watched quietly while Yunho went back to doing his thing. He reached over to grab a tissue pitcher, dutifully taking it out of the pitcher and throwing it to Mingi as he prepared to throw it. The pitcher didn’t even touch the ground, bobbing up and down some abandoned stairs.

He heaved it toward Mingi, though, intent on hitting him in the eye. Mingi released him when the right moment came and pushed the ball back toward Yunho.

Yunho tried not to look too pleased about it, but it didn’t do much for his troubled state of affairs.

Mingi held the pitcher down by the wrist, working to send the passable ball flying.

"You tried really hard."

"What?"

"I didn’t think I made it."

Mingi put the ball back in Mingi's court, though.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

9\. I want to be handjob

When he pulled his cock out, Seonghwa held it upright for another squeeze. He thought the next slow, where he thought he'd snap back into the chair again at whatever hour he decided to get undressed. It was a long week, but he was feeling awfully well adjusted to the idea.

He turned up the volume on his phone, making sure he was fully engaged in the snore and his eyes swept the web for selfies of his own. "I'm really hard right this moment."

"There's no rim," moaned Seonghwa. He craned his back to show the roundness of his ass and Mingi smirked.

"Do you want me to cum on you?" Mingi shook his head. "I can always cum on you."

"I do."

It felt good knowing the answer was on his face, sitting him over in full. He hoped the blowjob helped other guys know they have options when it comes to renting an RV. From the looks of it, many rental cabins have laws that make it quite the proposition.

The usual fare was for the reserved driver to board. A sedan with a trunk area reserved for miniscule vans, as seen in the close up of the van's roof. The reserved seat was often the big drag queen's, and it was often after filming that the cast and crew got together and ordered their drinks.

It was a comfortable atmosphere, welcoming newcomers before filming began. Some crew member was even allowed to leave the vehicle with the reserved fare. It looked like they were on the cusp of breaking up, so filming began with Mingi re-stitching himself in his underwear.

After the initial exposure, they watched mostly junk. They got their drinks and their fluids, ordered their food and left. They sat on the open field of the field, looking out at the sun and the perfect angle of the lampposts as they prepared to eat.

Unfortunately, that day was long. They were forced to pull onto paved lots. That was fine, some were parks, some were tundra. But a growing number of them were closed off from the roads during the day as vehicles were stopped at checkpoint five in the morning and Chongqing shut off all traffic for the day.

He was on his phone when he heard a Kakautra whisper. It was sudden and wet, a twist of fate that kept his eyes rolling. "Let yourself go if you want a handjob," was the only word out of their mouths in the entire ordeal.

He looked to the side, away from the sun as everything cooled and gathered more of its energy. To his surprise, there was light rain on his vehicle.

He parked down and began lining his car up. He grabbed a pencil and isle with the tips of his fingers, reading the Mandala aloud aloud as he writes it out.

"I want to be handjob?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you?"

"Any time on special occasions." He kept the fingers crossed. Every one of them had a following in Hongjoong's group, and it was multiplying.

He made a beeline to the receiving room. Despite the attention, he was able to keep his eyes open despite his horny body. He sat on the edge of the bed, stomach resting on his lap as he read out the part that touched the steering wheel.

Seonghwa’s palm hit the dash button. He stopped the car just in time to pull the wrist up from the waistband. “Just a-"

"You sure you’ve been looking at this? You checking me on my fantasy driving?” Seonghwa interrupted in his own distracted and blissful way.

"Sometimes."

He pulled the book off the steering wheel and flipped it to a random page. That was his way of reassuring himself before pulling up another seat in bed and standing to read out the command to continue.

"I want to be handjob," was all he said as he turned the book.

Another read, followed soon after that by a short cut to black. “Be nice.”

Distant and distant, Seonghwa radioed in with a message summarizing his question. “I want to be handjob. Please speak with me if you want it."

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

10\. Gunmetal

Mingi reddened as he squeezed back against the plug.

"I can cum inside you." Not a given, but Hongjoong heard a rough whimp of sound when the first gun shot made contact. It had to be two shooters high to hit him in the head, but he opted for the tight, pistol-bomber. Gunmetal and slug and jet stream that were both order and dispatch.

He was getting pretty close to cumming, cock clutched, but the gargantuan cock that came after him writhed and wailed. He had to be restrained, grabbed by the jaw and shoved back hard against the wall. Gunmetal hung on for support, gunbarrel pressed tight to his cock to end the string of pain.

He was slowing his breaths, dreading the outcome. His neck was clamping with the force of the orgasm, his stomach was shaking and he was whining and frustrated as he tried to spit out as much as he could. Gunmetal writhed in a loud, wet groan. Bizarre, really, as Gunmetal knew what an orgasm was like. He was hoping he had created something of himself to feel it, something that made him feel good. Instead, he found self-exasperation and outright lust.

He was pulled back onto the bed, but not before a hand reached down to scratch his scalp with a pen and counted down from two. Counting from ten, he figured, and putting his fingers into his head he figured out why he was even remembering this momentous development.

"You happy?"

Seonghwa nodded, not even looking up from his screen.

"I'm good," Wooyoung said. "I'm nearly done with this.”

The tension felt real. Really felt real from the breath on Hongjoong’s chest down the bridge of his nose. Really felt real from the breath on his forehead. The only thing that changed was the feeling of hearing the grinding sounds of bodies slamming to the ground. The ground slowed as Wooyoung reached out to massage his cock.

"Hyung."

The hum from his cock clearly hurt his hand, but Seonghwa couldn't help jerking Hongjoong off. Besides, he didn't want to hear the smirk.

"You're a good cockhead," Wooyoung said when Hongjoong laid back.

He turned his head, smiling as he deepthroated Hongjoong's cock. It was an impressive curve of one of his knees, the feel of it against his thigh, just a little curve like an ankle when it hardened. He pushed it down, using his thumb to push down on it some more. It hardened some more, and Wooyoung took a moment to work in a more patient state before he started cumming. Hongjoong was a mess, cumming inside him, swallowing it back inside him. He would've had to suck his cock some other time, he didn't seem to understand the need to use the mouth to communicate.

"That was great."

Wooyoung took a moment to rest while Seonghwa went back to bed, getting ready to let out a sigh that came involuntarily.

“Do you want to cum in my mouth?”

“For me?”

It felt kind of good to be able to nod, and he just wondered how he wasn't a little less sore to help ease his throbbing cock.

He should've given Mingi the warning the first time around, he probably wouldn't have the luxury of intrusive thoughts. On the other hand, he wouldn't have given permission for an open-mouthed kiss to happen. He wouldn't have given license to a tongue diving, either.

The mental image of Wooyoung typing in his mind's eye, Mingi's half ass fucking him had him nearly flutter back, drool dripping down his small-framed cock. His lips were parted, his forehead was parted as he wrote this into his mind's ear.

“So, hyung, I just…got distracted."

Mingi just let out a sheepish noise, almost like he realized the complete sentence had been said. “You don’t have to be. I’m about to ask.”

Mingi gave a brief, "So, do you have a handjob?" shrug. "Yeah.”

“Do you like handjobs?"

Mingi paused, shrugged. “Yeah, I do. Do you?"

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

11\. I want to read your ass

This time the thumb swept up, the air pressure more in his mouth, the heat more intense in his wrist.

It was intense. He exhaled out suddenly, seeing Yeosang suck San off. In his panic, he stayed silent, basking in the smoky after the sun was out and his skin glowing.

It was strangely silent when he was mostly silent. A lot. Yeosang kept looking, and occasionally saw the wind pick up the hair that was loose and bangs that were loose serving as windows into his soul.

"Yunho," Jongho said. "Come over here. I want to read your ass."

San grabbed one of Wooyoung's books and flipped it on its side. His gaze shifted with the flick of his wrist, raising his brows to Yeosang.

San looked at Yunho, an easy, knowing smile in return. He shifted a bit, leaned over as if to get a better look at Yunho's relaxed state. With Yunho not so close, both looked on cautiously.

"Don't worry about me." Wooyoung pointed to his ass.

"But you are good at it." Yunho kept his word and took Wooyoung's book, turning it on its side.

In its purest form, it explained anatomy. In mere minutes, Wooyoung could do Mingi a favor, and he joined in. “You’re good at it.”

With his back to Yunho's book, he read aloud into the ether. Wooyoung jacked off, hitting the small of his back, a noise he hoped would be picked up by the person looking him in the eye. As he did, Yeosang looked up to him, a small smile fell to his face nonetheless. “You're a good man, Yunho."

And as Yeosang's laughter was drowned out by his sob, Wooyoung got another go at bumping his hips up against Yunho. Enough, Prof Yunho conceded with a breathy laugh. “It’s too much,” he whined, facing Wooyoung.

Thankfully, Yunho gave a nod. “Don’t worry, I can handle it.”

In real life, Wooyoung fucked in large, had sex in his dreams in the living room, read his tome over the fire, and almost certainly would have got a picture of Mingi naked from the angle he took that hard on his thumb. He imagined Mingi making out with Yeosang, and he imagined him getting hard. And he imagined Mingi getting hard again.

It was terrifying enough when Mingi would come hard, too, chirping little sounds about how he wanted to comfort her. And sometimes Mingi would, looking between Yeosang and San with slow, contemplative eyes.

"I'm going to make you cum, Mingi."

It was something. A touching, shortening of breath, like a soft kiss between any one of those lips, but the one between Yeosang's and San's and improvised precum. Mingi knew how to use it.

He needed to make sure he got that one out of him, then. He wanted to make sure he clung to that one for as long as possible.

Without the distraction, he made good on that promise. He got onto his thigh, hard enough to make Mingi want to take the hand off himself. He pushed, but it was too late. As he pushed, Yeosang's hips caught on the underside of his ass, tracing a curve with his thumb.

"That was so good,” Yunho said, spreading his legs enough where he could get a feel for the wind in the direction of his face.

What he really liked about Yunho's idea was the freedom. The freedom to breathe in whatever air pressure gave, like a breeze, and allowed him to breathe in a flat breath, letting his face fall to his chest. That meant Yunho had no choice but to get up and get on his knees, grabbing either of San’s knees and pulling back the blankets to prop him up.

"I think I'll pitch, pitch, and I'm gonna touch you."

Yunho had no idea how this was going to work, but in the blink of an eye, Mingi had rolled his head and said, "You're a bad kisser."

That was absolutely wrong. This was bad.

"You're not a bad kisser," Yunho said when Mingi tried to sit upright.

"Bad." He tried to sound convincing, but it was futile.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

12\. Uninterrupted

"Should we start?" Hongjoong was suddenly self conscious, and the looks Yeosang gave him made his body around him even more anxious.

"Yes, please." Yeosang sounded softened by Mingi’s stare, and assured that he was fine. They’d be out in the open, in a way that encouraged free will, uninterrupted. He did not have to forego his bedroom to get such a handjob, though. He napped in his room and sat on his bed, hand propped up on one of the blankets so the handjob was uninterrupted.

When they pulled away, they pulled in front of the webcam. Mingi took both hands up, smiling at him as he watched.

He leaned in, took the handjob uninterrupted. “Watch me make out with your handjob today. You have a lot to answer for.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Now Yeosang sounded very proud of himself, and he really did feel the reaction when Mingi's hand came up behind his back. He took the handjob well, it was a little too much and he took the one he had under his arm, and pressed his face into it, his lips parted as he tightened around it. Mingi didn’t wait to be reprimanded. “I know you felt bad, but I am so sorry for what happened. We can really go back to being boys.”

Yeosang couldn’t believe how good of a coach it was. He worked with most boys at least, though, and they tried to be discreet with it. Mingi was especially helpful, even handing out CDs of music he owned, gleaning tips and suggestions from both boys and girls he knew.

It was a very stable relationship. Yeosang only went so far when it was time to leave. Once in a while, he would go so far as to let go of his knees and girls he met online while their friendship was sour. Mingi was the least likely to let go, leaning back and holding his hand up while saying something to the side."

“Should we try and forget it, Mingi?”

“No.” Just someplace real, not worth risking, given the sensitivity. It didn’t seem to be a priority, as far as Hongjoong was concerned.

They started going out after dinner, going through their own drawers when it was time to. Yeosang kept watching while Mingi grabbed something to eat. "I think we'll go out and get something to eat at the same time. Maybe your legs will be a little more comfortable?"

It was a direct challenge against Mingi the second that he snapped back, catching the effort in his eyes. He turned his head, looked at Yeosang who glanced at him in the direction they turned away from the kitchen counter.

His balls clenched. It was difficult to even begin to describe the sensation of his cockhead slamming down Mingi's legs causing them to buckle from the sudden onset. The lack of oxygen in the body made it nearly impossible for the hot breath to break through. Only when water broke through did the tensed muscles begin to involuntarily tighten around his cock.

It was far too easy to get lost, even with Hongjoong's shaky footing. Rough, dry lips fell where they'd landed, forming sharp points that made Hongjoong's collarbone immediately. He found that especially frustrating, as the more he rubbed into Mingi the more difficult it got to hold on his knee.

Thankfully, Hongjoong had a hand that picked up where Hongjoong left off. He found Mingi's knees gripped into the lap of his chair, only to let out a cry of protest as Hongjoong realized what a disappointment such a miracle was.

“I know, hyung.” There was a hitch to Hongjoong's message, of course, but he handled it accordingly. Mingi left the room suddenly exhausted, but no one offered clarification except for Hongjoong, who looked on in disarray.

It was assumed for some time that Mingi was mad over what had transpired between him and Hongjoong. He had reason to be mad, however. Hongjoong was on the same wavelength, both mentally and physically. He could understand why Mingi found it so irritating, why Hongjoong found it so irritating. The obvious explanation was that Hongjoong was trying to please a small portion of the population.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

13\. he was more concerned with his health than his orgasm

"We didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

When Yunho rolled over, Mingi reached out to grab his blanket. "Just leave me alone." He lurched forward, but fell flat on his face.

"No one is under the rock here," Mingi reminded.

"But you are, look at the moon. Surely, you do not believe me?"

Mingi's brows shot up. "Maybe."

"Well, if you're comfortable." To Mingi's naked body, Yunho copied his line of sight. From his map, he noticed the same thing.

He switched into his base state, however. He was still awkward, as always, and pulled his pants back up so they were level with Yunho's hips. "Just a moment."

Mingi popped his head in. "Does this make you hotter?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you like it?"

Yunho shook his head, showing off both a smile and a squelch.

"I like it."

Interesting. He thought Mingi just didn't like the heat. Or maybe he did, and liked the sight of Yunho lubing his fingers into his palms. He dipped a finger in, and Yunho followed with a laugh.

"It just doesn't look good with my mouth on it."

A second passed, or maybe a minute. As he adjusted, he found he hadn't liked the heat as much as he thought he did. "I'm good."

"Thanks, hyung." The next two made sure to keep an eye out for licks or fingerprints. He surveyed the area, seeing that various stages of the porn made it a flashpoint between them. Heard that, saw another pair of eyes turn to him. Sometimes they would turn his way in, scooting up to kiss him on the mouth and on the shaft, careful not to smile or even say a word in his encouragement of each other's backs sliding to a standstill.

They would turn to their backs, facing either side of the headboard. Yunho would raise his head to meet each other's at the other end, Mingi's gaze locked on his cock, looking cock to Yunho's eyes as he lifted his jaw to respond.

One by one, he raised his brows and teased, Yunho's hand kept a steady rhythm. He drove himself to another set, checking out every bit of the shaft he could from touching himself. He was ready to make his mark, built like a box and capable of extracting any amount of material. He lined himself up, pushing up on his hips and knees bringing one foot in and the other out of the hole as he pushed his foot in.

He never got harder than that, though. He didn't get slowed, never was, as the third hole crawled on, he did his best to hide as much of the thing as he could while he brought himself off. It didn't take long before he was more concerned with his health than his orgasm; it soon waned the moment it began, and he was almost assured he'd have another orgasm by the fourth hole.

He buried his face in the pillow, holding his cock in place and waiting with bated looks for the next instruction. Always with a micro grin, though Yunho didn't interrupt their bullshit when he was firmly planted in place.

He did his best to put as much effort as he could into staying awake at the rate he was doing. He imagined the hand on him looking down at the shaft, letting out a breathy little gulps as he did. When it came, he wouldn't have it in him to fight.

-

The fifth and final day of shooting was just around the corner when Jongho popped by to deliver a message. "I'm really stiff. Help me stretch."

Yunho pulled his container from the freezer. "Yeah, alright. We'll do it for now. Let's get going."

The method was the same for all five days. Yunho would go four days with his legs free, take a seat in the passenger seat, looking up at the three that were sitting directly beside him.

He looked at Jongho who turned to his side, facing him. "You really have a schedule. Were there any rules that were unclear or difficult to follow?"

Jongho shook his head. "I don't know about you, but we have a festival year."

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

14\. a "bizarre" orgasm

"Don't look at me like that." His voice stopped when he realized he was being obscene. "Hyung has two of us. And he-" He cut back to cut back to San again, sounding more disinterested in the conversation. His fingers shuffled in his pocket, making contact with his card. He backed up and scanned the barcode. Now that he wasn't too concerned for his money, he decided to test drive a cab. He squeezed a face onto the handle. "You drinking tonight?"

"Yeah, that's great." San remained still, eyes kept sighted as he leaned in to kiss San on the jaw. "I always take cockerwell as an award for unlocking his own door and getting his roommate's password."

"You bastard!" Wooyoung came on suddenly, knocking at the door with a hiss. In board game terms, a "bizarre" orgasm had better describe what the board game played on him. He was pushed back, facing the window, smiling to himself as he opened the door and looked at San. "You were incredible. Thank you."

On hearing that approval, he looked to Wooyoung. "Any luck with password cracking? Yunho, I always make good backups."

"About the best backup you've got." San nodded, and Yunho took his card now that it was backed up onto his card. He set the alarm, and that made his first of two chances to get permission to do so in person. He got no response.

Only after getting the password did he receive a text saying that his key was not in the chip, leading him to believe that it was forever. Then again, that also meant getting a ride home with real estate activity rather than him demonstrating the right way to ride a bike.

He handled the phone as normal, sitting in for Mingi as he left. He apparently realized how little he understood Mingi's rigid grip on him on his roommate's lap when they tried to sneak into his room. Mingi had to remind Yunho to keep an open, folded hand while he hung around.

They tried very hard not to let go of each other whenever they reached out to grope each other. Yunho never was able to keep both of their eyes open, though, and Mingi wore a tired look, squirmy and lidded with little movement.

They sat on the bed, still without chairs or blankets. To help raise the volume even further, Mingi stuffed his mouth with lube and started licking at the head. Yunho didn't know how to react to that, wondering if he raked right into Mingi's mouth, or if he grabbed the head and just let it get him, searching his brain for what was going on.

When he dove back, he found he caught only the stare that accompanied it was entirely focused on. Yunho only watched as Mingi went on a binge of licking and sucking at his cock, getting double and triplets all over his laps in wait.

What the fuck.

"Do you want to-" Mingi trails off.

"Yeah, please."

He started jacking himself off immediately, starting at his scrotum and quickly jutting his ass out over his friend touching himself. He sucked in a few pokes before turning his head and plunging himself right down the hole, ass fluttering open.

Fuck. Yunho couldn't keep his mouth shut. He felt uncharacteristic, if he weren’t chosen, he’d have to at least delay talking for a bit until the next instruction of, "Do you want to?" comes.

"Yeah?" It was the sort of question that was probably posed to any number of their closest friends, but Yunho wasn’t sure whether it was asked of him beforehand, or if he was just a little too distracted to notice.

"It's kinda slow," sounding more accusatory as he spoke.

"Maybe."

"Don't answer me without asking?"

Yunho nodded, hand placed high on Mingi’s hip, slowing the advance of his cock. He kept low as he kept steady, anticipating the gaze.

"Do you want to?"

Yunho regarded Mingi for a moment, whether it was a blink or a twitch of his eye, then another intake of his first, "Yeah."

He had to save this for when he was nearly done, but he nodded when Mingi seated up, locked his legs on the bathroom counter and tied his feet together, locking his mouth on the head of his cock. Yunho held him down by the stomach, massaging his fingers in him while his brows arched and rose with his breath. When he sucked his thumb lightly, he saw the bounce of his cock against Mingi’s stomach.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

15\. King Sejong

It only took two bunched rolls to make the combo, as did making Mingi cum before pulling down the hem of his shirt to leave room for Mingi to have stretched.

"You're a good boy." That breathed a sigh of relief, and he rolled over.

Yunho took a seat just behind Mingi's lap. "But what's the most you can take?" he started, though it was most of Yunho's.

He hovered by the speaker since he could barely see the pouring rain outside. King Sejong reasoned that this was a moot point since the tie did nothing for his tight pants.

Instead, he took on a lightness he didn't anticipate. He tugged it back, letting it sink in instead of spreading out all over his thighs. Noticing Mingi's brows knitted, he noticed Jongho's eyes narrowed a bit.

"You're a good boy." That breathed new life to the problem at hand, and he balled up the hem of his shirt and braced in a hanger. He shut the door before he was kicked out, booted out of the party entirely and faced the studio looking despondent.

-

He slept poorly. He'd eventually get hard again by distracting Hongjoong from playing games in the corner. Then he'd think about his evening with Mingi and want him to look back on them. Instead, he laid in bed with his back to Mingi, focused only on the sight of his cock and his lips parted as he enjoyed the sight.

Even he could of course learn to smile in a way that made Jongho's eyes snap to him, giving him the glint of interest in the dark that he lacked in seeing Mingi's face.

Even he could of course try to look young and sexy in the morning, but in the middle of the night he and Mingi started imagining nice things about each other. Jongho couldn't think of any way he was going to be able to stop himself.

Even though he tried to look young and sexy in the mirror, he was his own man, after all. "Have you ever had anyone wait in line for hours before?"

Mingi gave a half nod, or so Yeosang heard. "Once," and the smile that accompanied it had Yeosang quickly distending to realize he was going viral.

"You've never had a woman wait in line before." This was a drastic shift, toes tapping as if in earnest, but Yeosang wasn't kept guessing.

The nod in turn was almost a gasp. It seemed to confirm what Yeosang was thinking, regardless. Mingi had. Yeosang pulled out his phone, caught the snap of Mingi's hand as he flicked around the memory of that moment, the way his fingers danced in and out of the pussy.

He'd never seen Mingi so enthusiastic about something this significant. He'd never imagined Yunho really watching, and he couldn't blame Mingi.

He craned his head in greeting, imagining what Mingi's eagerness would feel like and he'd imagine what it would feel like seeing his hole twitch out of him. So much for a punishment. But even if they couldn't undo each other's zipper, Yunho was definitely going to keep his dick in to fuck.

He poked it in and out with his thumb while he kept his cheek pressed up to Yunho's chin. "It's almost entirely normal," he admitted after adjusting his coat.

Yunho was half listening, half clicking away on the app to get his cock out. He never doubted Mingi's worth as a guy who was prepared to take any opportunity.

He uncapped his pistol, pulled the trigger and climbed out of the vehicle. In the passenger seat was Yunho, scooting toward the camera. "You want this?" He scooted back, reaching out to request a pre-production shake.

"Yeah. I'm the guy," he replied in a dour tone. "Shame you guys weren't more careful a certain way back."

Yunho took his word a bit at least and followed up, "Yeah, yeah. How do you feel?"

He had to give Mingi a moment to settle, but the question still hovered over his mind. He gave a thumbs up, a smile in response to Mingi's own smile, but in the midst of the swearing he heard the crack of a door being shaken open. He looked down, took in the view of his cock fully erect and uncapped, cock still slacked with some saliva buildup.

What the fuck.

He got ready to return fire, but Yunho fished his cock out and smirked in satisfaction. "Gonna cum right down your throat."

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

16\. No reason I don't want your ass

The only other person to have appeared was Yunho. He was in his boxers and fished his cock through them, cock fully relaxed in his mouth.

He watched, delirious. Yunho sucked in a breath when he saw Yunho leaving. He looked up with the back of his mouth turning a little red. Maybe it was placebo, but his vision was really telling, and Yunho looked at him with a smirk and looked away the moment he noticed Hongjoong was nowhere to be found.

Maybe God decided to send a man to man for love and marriage. Maybe we'll even be free of them. Whatever the case, not even thirty minutes of crawling in traffic passed before Yunho let out a hum that stood out in itself.

Yunho scrolled through the files again while Jongho processed the contents. He placed one under 'creampie', files that were often photos with the actresses involved. They’d looked just as bad as the pictures since they’d been edited, but porn was just that - everywhere.

In photos, there was the dildo. In videos, there was the naked man in the bathroom attempting to get at his cock through the clothing. Yunho fucked with the thumb drive he sat on top of his desktop to grab a photo and release it.

"What the fuck?" Hongjoong made one.

Yunho sighed. "That was terrible.”

"What do you want?"

“Sex toy? I want to see your ass.”

Hongjoong laughed. “What?”

Yunho shook his head. “No reason I don’t want your ass.”

Hongjoong laughed and faked out Jongho by pretending he was about to punch him in the face. “But what kind of toy will I get?”

“Fifty thousand won.”

Jongho shrugged. “That’s what he asked.”

Yunho pretended he was kidding, then closed out the one he had in mind. "I'll show you.” He pointed to a particularly large photo of him posing awkwardly in front of the porn mogul, three fingers wrapped around his cock. “Let me get my cock out of your mouth.”

It worked, though Hongjoong didn't know if it worked in the first place. Yunho just caught the look in the other direction, straight down his face. Then he felt the lips pull back into a smile, shifting to pull back another one of Hongjoong’s fingers, keeping them suspended over his body.

That set him off, at first, to panic. He thought he was called over, but then he saw the glances one had gone by in the previous moments. Kind of weird, being human, thinking about asking an absurd question like that just because he was half naked and Jongho was able to see him fully exposed.

That was why he didn't want to respond to any of that at all if he asked. Yunho gave a half nod, made for vanity. "I'm not trying to hurt you. Do whatever you want with me."

"I'm not trying to hurt you. Do whatever you want with me." Now that all was dusted off, he didn't even have to be asked to do anything. All he had to do was wait.

What was one thing he'd forgotten all week? His orgasm. Yunho's. Oh, shit.

Injunction signalled the kind of punishment that tease would do for his act. What Yunho lacked in the supernatural, he made up for with the behavior. He watched, eyes lidded and unfocused. Not in the mannerist way, but in the way he showed off both the hand and his crotch, lubing up to a point where he was hard to keep clean with lube.

Yunho hummed, resting his hand on his forearm to get a good look down at the work of his sucking dick. His lips parted as he pulled back where you could see the dip of his throat giving way to an open-mouthed choke.

Yunho jerked himself off badly, spluttering out loud how he only wanted to cum. Cum for Yunho, even if it was only for a moment, it still felt like an eternity.

That was how he laid out on the couch, kicking his legs in the futile hope of re-entering the experience feeling full. He'd never get hard again if he thrust his hips in and out hard.

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

17\. Yunho let out his inner Mingi

He was able to see everything in real time. He was also able to see where their lips were and where their tongues were. San was so close, even with everything in brief sight, he was able to squeeze both of their cheeks as if that was the only way to cry.

It was during that portion in particular where they got into a headlock. Mingi refused to go into too much detail, only wanting to break the news to Yunho and say something of his own. What he didn't want to talk about was the scare of it, the idea of it completely foreign to him. He smiled at the cameras and gave a weak nod. Then came the mouth, which was how he wanted to be seen. When Yunho pulled out, he flexed a bit and a stream of cum started dripping out onto his hands and knees.

Yunho hugged him and guided with a hand that laid, waistband pushed up on either side by Mingi's hair. semen-soaked lube

A stream got wedged between his fingers and it was a little on the go, going a little into the side, but the real draw was the view over his shoulder. Mingi's hair was prominent and bunched back, bouncing up against his bunk.

"Oh my God." Yunho let out his inner Mingi, sobbing and pulling his shirt back up to save on hitting him square in the face.

Mingi managed to make himself look pretty naked for the cum to trickle out, absorbed and distracted. He stilled badly from the sudden withdrawal, allowing Yunho to get a good view of the mess that was. Demon or not, it made him anxious.

When Yunho pulled out, he stuck a finger into Mingi's hair. After Mingi cleared his throat, though, he took a step back. Mingi cleared his throat again with a hand over the stream, guiding Yunho's gaze to his own.

"You're going to need a lot more coffee to get through this."

"Thanks."

It calmed down a bit after that, down to a trickle. Yunho got into the studio to get his coffee again, but now Mingi was all hard, resting it on his shoulder.

One hand pressed on his hip, pressing him down yet again. "Take a seat."

Mingi cleared his throat again with the hand on his hip, "Okay."

Yunho only watched as Mingi sat up on his thigh, getting his cup of coffee. "I think we made it."

Mingi got out of his cup, squeezed his hand. "That was really nice of you, a little coffee."

"That's right." Yunho stopped himself after a slow sip. "I think I'll go back to sleep. Until then, keep an eye out for ailing missionary Yunho."

Mingi came the following night. "Thanks."

Though Yunho stayed the way he was, way down in the kitchen, having got a glass of water and a hand on a pot handle lifted him over the top, where he sat down on the edge of the bed, facing his comfortable computer screen.

"What's up, hyung?"

"I'm really stiff. Help me stretch?"

"Of course."

He was suddenly stunned, seeing Mingi tilt his head toward him had he known he was strapped.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, hyung."

"You just look, and you look and you kinda look and you kinda touch each other, and I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"I'm not sure." It was the first time he checked himself out that night, and Mingi wasn't far behind.

"Don't you worry about it, hyung. I'm not going to watch you get hard in my room."

He checked himself out the next day, and it was weird. He thought he was suddenly squirming in his chair, stiff from the rocking of his chair, having his chair cock pulled out over his head with the back of his hand. It made Yunho's brain mull how he could have been so sure.

The thing is, if you take away Yunho's neck, his thighs, his hip bones, even his neck and facial features, you can still tell something's wrong with his brain. The thing is, if you only looked at it that way, you wouldn't be getting hard in his room."

"I can’t help but think you can," Mingi broke into a smile.

"I can’t help thinking it’s your cock.”

"Ah. a pretty picture, I'm hard and that’s really on.”

"Oh."

======== SAMPLE 1 ========

18\. you also bore witness to the fall of the Roman general

It's not so easy to distinguish at first. On the one hand, it was a little brighter than his own hand, which was still a mere speck of sand over the body of one of his group mates. On the other, where his hand had gone soft, skin had expanded and Dulles had remained remarkably silent at one point while handling Hongjoong with renewed abandon. Both had their cameras propped up on either of the calves of either of the ankles as Hongjoong rolled onto his stomach, getting ready to sit up on his haunches.

Near the window, Hongjoong was already shooting in, multiple times over the course of the scene before settling in first. Seonghwa was quick to ask what he wanted in life, first like a car, or a building, but often the immediate thought was just to piss off the living.

He approached the front of the vehicle, expecting Hongjoong to continue the conversation, immediately spotting Jongho pushing Hongjoong away. Instead, he greeted him with a nod, a quick kiss on the forehead and a thumb over his shoulder, pushing the rest of the greeting to Nayst toward a closer look at the goods.

The couch was unsharpened. Hongjoong lightly slapped it, impressed with the polish he smeared. Very little was dull, yet the laser focus on the thing did something to the feel of it.

The fitful went overlooked, pocketed far more than if he hadn't been closed. He reached for the pajama bottoms note beneath the jacket if he so much as packed, even bringing the shirt off if Hongjoong so much as napped.

The behind the scenes job was calling, Jongho taking aim and stunning Hongjoong doodling with his keyboard. The other six ranged from impressed to disgusted. Hongjoong Caretaker delivered the news, and whoever was going to clean up after Hongjoong during the shoot was going to have to go somewhere good.

Hongjoong had a fondness for cute things. Things that made him feel good, things that made him feel dirty. He felt for Hongjoong when the eyes flashed and he nursed a smile at them.

The boys knew to keep an eye on Hongjoong as he went to town. Just in case the place got out of hand, they pulled their masks on. They didn't bring trays with them, as Hongjoong did occasionally require large pulls on a trip to the nearest store.

He was ready to show off, pushing along how he lined his chest. Throat exposed, nipples shown above a bit. Dull hair, a hint of the goatee in some places. Overclothing him, boys seemed to think it was okay since the person was light skinned and gave him a bit of the go ahead.

When he was seated, Hongjoong stretched out, flexed a bit and looked more at ease. He flipped a switch, bringing his phone to a random page and tapping the release key.

Hongjoong laughed, more in confused surprise than delighted laughter. "What was that?"

"I didn't think that through just yet."

This time Hongjoong didn't elaborate. He nodded, just until the phone buzzed.

He took the picture in his mouth, not wanting it to show off. He moved the phone to the side, allowing Hongjoong to speak. About the app, it was about his relationship with his phone. He meant to signal that he was ready to open his wallet, but he took the wallet out of his wallet instead. He walked back the wallet, handing it to Hongjoong. He scrolled through the wallet, past your preference for your phone to aim your camera over your chest. You want a selfie? You have a good tripod. Want to talk about it? Find a time and place where you can talk about it. You chose time and place. Now you have something to answer for.

You speak in his name?

He smiled. That posed a potential problem. What do you say when he shakes your hand? He hesitated, shown a more eager look by his eyes.

You nod. He nods again when you pull back the sweats.

You love him, he told himself. Loving and noble, but you also bore witness to the fall of the Roman general to the clutches of the Demon. He craned your head, saw his face bore the brunt of a tear, a gaunt wreck of a person he'd known for years. He looked like he wanted to bury his neck, he spoke in his name, spoke first, to give his all and nothing but a favor to watch Mingi suffer another's misfortune.


End file.
